Final Fantasy X2, the jewels of Lord Zaeon
by DarkangelConstantine
Summary: Yuna has defeated Vegnagun and Spira is peaceful. She has Tidus back and the world is safe... for now... until a girl washes up on Besaid Beach and begins a new adventure. Join Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, Paine, Tidus and Yuna in the quest for the past and future


Yuna was as famous as she had ever been. She played concerts all over Spira now that Vegnagun had been defeated, the colossus that was to destroy all spirans. And of course, Tidus was there for her at every single one, for now he had been revived, he could be where he finally wanted to be, at her side.

He loved her and would give his life gladly for her. Yuna was just glad to have him back after so long, after all the time they spent apart. She called her latest tour the Lenne tour in honour of the girl she felt she connected most with, her past life, the one who made her what she was.  
It was a late Friday night, cold with a light breeze. The stars shone overhead, silent beacons of the night sky, and Besaid was peaceful. Yuna and Tidus had just returned from a concert in Bevelle, the second last concert. Yuna was tired, as she usually was after her concerts, they rode a chocobo cart through the paths of Besaid, it was a gift from Baralai, Yuna fell asleep on Tidus and he covered her with his jacket, smiling as he realised how much she loved keeping Spira happy by singing. The cart ground to a halt outside their house, another oval shaped green dome next to where Wakka and Lulu lived. He walked inside, Yuna cradled in his arms, still sleeping. The fire in the centre was lit, as Wakka usually did for them after a concert. He placed her on the blue and yellow quilt of their bed, allowing her to sleep better than in his arms.  
"I love you." He whispered softly as he kissed her goodnight on her forehead.  
He went outside, scratching the back of his head and sat by the fire next to Wakka, who had been waiting so he could tell Lulu when they arrived.  
Wakka; you ok you seem down  
Tidus; I don't know, I feel like every time I tell her I love her it isn't enough.

Tidus had been worried, his mind played on other matters, like how he could make sure he wouldn't disappear again.  
Wakka; how come?  
Tidus; I wanna be with her forever Wakka. I want us to be together forever. But what can I do?

Wakka sat, staring into the orange flames and pondering the thought.  
Wakka; you could pop the question! How about that?

He said, slight excitement welling up inside him. Tidus, with a little careful thought, decided he liked the idea, his face raised from a frown to a small smile.  
Tidus; you know what Wakka? I might just do that.  
Wakka; you need a ring you know something to make sure you will be together forever.

Tidus knew there was nothing that he could do to get a ring as powerful as that, powerful enough to keep him at Yuna's side always.  
Lulu; you could always go after the Zaeon jewels

Lulu wandered out of the tent, her dress scraping the dusty floor. She stood over Wakka, placing her hand on his shoulder and looking at the fire before turning to Tidus.  
Wakka; you been listening? That's sneaky Lu!

Wakka said, smiling up at her as she raised a brow at him in surprise.  
Tidus; what are the Zaeon stones?

Lulu sat down next to Tidus and placed her one hand on the floor, keeping herself upright. She took in a deep breath, remembering the stories she had heard long ago, the stories of Zaeon and his jewels.  
Lulu; before yevon, Spira's people worshiped four guardians of the elements. They were like the aeons but they could control the very elements themselves, create, banish, and even destroy the elements. Each of them made a gemstone for a perfect engagement ring made for lord Zaeon, as a gift for his kindness. They knew one day there would be a couple whose love would live forever, be strong enough to break the cycle of pain and heartbreak. They admired the couple's love, the couple of Lord Zaeon and Lady Yunalesca. So they made them an engagement ring so perfect it would ensure they would never be parted.  
The four guardians made each gemstone perfect. Each stone fitted into this one, perfect ring.  
Tidus had never been told what was before Yevon; he never knew what had happened before then. He tilted his head before looking up at the stars above them.

Tidus; wow….  
Lulu; but Yevons measters banished the guardians and sealed them away in their own gemstones. They became jealous of the power the guardians had, so jealous they took revenge. Zaeon did all he could... but then he became the fayth of Yunalesca and the band that held them together, along with the jewels, were lost forever. Their temples are now run down over the eastern cities of Spira. The ones you have never seen.  
Tidus; but how will the guardians knows who the perfect couple are? That is... if they still exist.  
Lulu; they'll know. Anyone who wants the gemstones has to pray at the temples and prove their love is strong enough. Just like Yuna did when she was a summoner for her aeons, they must find the temples across the east of Spira, and see if the legends are true.  
Tidus; I'm going!  
Wakka; huh?  
Tidus; I'm going to get that ring for Yuna! And I'll propose on the night of her last concert in the Zanarkand dome! It'll be perfect!

His voice tailed off, thinking of how he would propose to her. It would be magic.  
Wakka; then it's decided! We leave for Luca first thing tomorrow! Ya?  
Tidus; but what about Yuna? She'll be suspicious… she's not an idiot.  
Lulu; leave it to me. I'll tell her you've gone ahead to check the stadiums are safe for the concerts.  
Wakka; we'll go! We'll get you that ring!

Wakka got up as did Tidus and grabbed each others hands and laughed.  
Tidus could see it now. He would ask her as soon as she finished 1000 words in Zanarkand. He'd have the perfect ring and they'd be together forever, bound by the guardian's power.  
He went to bed stared at her while she was sleeping

Tidus- I'm gonna make you the happiest girl in the world, even if it takes 1000 years.

He whispered to her, softly as not to wake her. He lay on the other side of her and looked to the moon before his eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep. He dreamed of her in a beautiful dress, White as snow and flowing with the breeze of the sea around them. But suddenly, there was no sea, only endless rings of fire.  
He saw him, the face that haunted his dreams, Seymour Guado, the undying maester. He wasn't alive or dead. His spirit had returned from the farplane. He held the Zaeon jewels in his hand and sneered at Tidus, provoking him to come and get them. He placed the ring on Yuna's finger and kissed her in front of him, opening her mouth with his, not caring what happened to her. This was more than Tidus could bare but worse was to come. He saw him take Yuna across the fire in a boat, a boat made of fayth, he laughed, it echoed. He kidnapped her.  
He woke up, sweating and scared. He saw her lying there, next to him. He sighed, relieved that she was there.

Tidus- I don't know what I'd do if you left my side.

He said. He kissed her cheek gently so as not to wake her. He got out of bed, got dressed and watched the sunrise from the edge of the beach, where he felt most comfortable.  
He thought out loud: if I lost her I wouldn't be able to live. She's the reason I'm breathing, the reason I'm here. If I lost her I'd fade again I'm sure of it.  
Wakka came up beside him, in his pyjama shorts and a silky white jacket.  
Wakka; you ok?  
Tidus; I had a dream... well more like a nightmare... I saw Seymour take her away.

He rubbed his eyes; the image of Seymour still haunted his head.  
Wakka; no way she's safe here you know that.  
Tidus; I guess so.

Tidus's eyes wandered across the sea. He looked to the waves; a sudden delay in the pattern of them alerted him. There was a small body in the water, to small to be that of an adult. He sprang up and looked harder, placing his hand over his eyes to keep out the morning sun.

Tidus-HEY! THERE'S A KID IN THE WATER!

He pointed over and Wakka rose up to his feet, he stared hard over the waves and saw their head bob atop the white foam of the sea.  
Wakka; I'll get lulu you go save them!

He ran back in the direction of the town, leaving Tidus alone on the beach.  
Tidus; HANG ON KID!  
He ran across the beach and into the spray of the water, he jumped under, the current pushed him back but he kept swimming. He swam towards the body. It was a girl, a head smaller than Tidus, with blue hair and pale white skin. Her body was covered in a long, blue leather jacket, keeping her afloat. She opened her eyes and coughed aloud as Tidus grabbed her and began to pull her to shore.  
Tidus; are you ok?  
?; Owee OH NO! WHAT DAY IS IT?

She said looking all around her, gasping for breath and trying to swim.  
Tidus; the 6th why?

He looked down at her, puzzled. She looked familiar to him, yet, he had never seen her before in his life, not even in the old Zanarkand.  
?; you have to go home!

She screamed, trying to run to shore. She grabbed his shoulders and looked him square in the face.

Tidus; why?  
?; it's Yuna! She's going to get kidnapped today!

Tidus; what! How do you know this?

He screamed, grabbing her and shaking her like a rag doll. She shook her head and pulled him to shore. She rose to her feet and grabbed his arm, madly forcing him to follow her.  
A scream echoed across the island, the scream of a woman, a summoner, Yuna. The girl sprinted across the shore. Tidus, shocked and unable to concentrate ran after her.  
Tidus; YUNA! I'M COMING!

to be continued in chapter 2


End file.
